Silver Bell
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome. Very short. A oneshot and I hope you enjoy. Read to see what happens! R


The air was crisp and cool. The sky was bleak and gray. She was radiant and beautiful. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. She was the light in his life. The star that guided him through the tough times. The love in his heart that kept him alive. The woman he wanted to marry. It was Christmas. Only a few minutes left and he held in his hand the gift that he was going to give her. He put it in his pocket as she turned towards him. Her warm, gentle, loving smile brightening his day. He watched as she made her way towards him. Her body swaying in the falling snow like a goddess. Her eyes sparkled like the various stars above. Her hair flowing in the wind like a blanket of velvet. Her cheeks rosy like the pink of her jacket. Her skin creamy and light like a peach. She was his, all his and nothing could take her away... so he thought.

Kagome walked over to him and placed a kissed upon his chapped lips. She pulled out her lip bom and offered him some. He gladly accepted. She smiled and turned around. "Inuyasha what do you think of this place?" They were now in front of their favorite tree. The tree that saw them through it all. The tree that held their memories and all. The times they were young and best friends, to their first day of school, to their first day of middle school and high school, to their first date, to the prom, and then their love. The tree held it all. Kagome stood under the tree limbs and smiled.

"I love this tree. This tree is what made me meet you." He said wrapping his arms around her. He was right. This tree is where they met. They were really young and Kagome has fallen off the tiny fence that surrounded the tree when a young boy helped her up. She had tripped on a low root that had shimmed up the fence. It was the tree that had them meet. Kagome hugged his arms thought round around her waist. She looked up.

"Me too Inuyasha." He planted a kiss on her forehead. He looked up at the silver bell that hung from a branch. Two turtle doves, tied by the feet, held a single silver bell. He had put that bell there two months ago. Kagome had bought it for him on his birthday. She smiled. "I remember when I bought that for you. The store clerk was such a butt! He wouldn't let me take it home. It was the last one in stock and he wanted it for his mom. I showed him." She laughed. "I made him give it to me, thanks to him being a wimp." She smiled. She had grasped him by the collar and demanded it. The store owner didn't care since she was a high priced customer. Inuyasha giggled.

Inuyasha took her hand and twirled her around. Her hair like a sea of velvet flew about them. Her eyes glistening. She smiled brightly. "Kagome I love you so much." Her smile brightened.

"I love you too." She kissed him.

"And I always want to be with you. Forever." His forehead touched hers. "I want to give you this and ask you something very important." He pulled out the red box that held the gift. It had a white bow wrapped around it. She gasped. He opened it as he got on one knee. "Kagome Higurashi will you marry me?" She began to tear up as she hugged him. Her eyes locked his.

"Yes Inuyasha Takasugi. Yes I will." He kissed her. Placing the ring on her finger, she examined it. It was a silver ring with a nice diamond in the middle. Smaller diamonds on the sides. Puppy prints on the band. She cried and held her left hand to her heart. Her right one covering it. "I love it Inuyasha. Thank you." He kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas love." She held onto him. The tree held yet another memory. The silver bell swayed in the wind as snowflakes danced around them. Kagome loved her gift and Inuyasha loved his.

Three months later they wed and two months later she got pregnant. The silver bell never left the tree.

He walked to the tree on Christmas Eve. "It's been three years Kagome. Three long years. Akina is three now. And she's beautiful. She has your smile and nose. It crinkles when I try to feed her squash. She hates that stuff. Just like you. Her ears like to fall back when I say it's time for bed. She always has a smile on her face. No matter the trouble. She's very well behaved. Just like you my love. I never really understood why you left that night. Akina was fine and I didn't need the medicine. I was fine! Dang it Kagome why! It's been hard with out you here! I miss you! Akina doesn't know you and I can't explain it to her! Why kagome? Why!" Inuaysha fell to his knees as he punched the ground. "We miss you. Sango and Miroku miss you. They have a baby boy now. Names Yoko. He looks just like Miroku. Scary huh? But he has Sango's anger." he chuckled. "Yeah Shippo is gone crazy, but for you he is strong. He takes care of Akina for you. Still talks about his 'adopted mom'. We still love you. No matter where you are." He stood up and looked down on the grave he had been talking too. The silver bell played him a sweet song. "Kagome... I love you."

"Dad'y who are joo talkin' too?" Akina asked from behind him. He turned.

"Oh I'm talking to your mom. She needed to be caught up on our lives baby." He picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Now it's cold out here let's go in." The snow blew around them and danced the sweet song of our fallen lady. "I love you baby... Kagome. Always remember that." He turned towards the house and walked. A small white feather fell to the grave and rested under the name.

_Here lies Kagome Takasugi. _

_Loving mother and wife_

_1980-2005_

The single turtle dove silver bell swayed with the cold snowy air. A soft whisper met his ears. A vision of his lovely wife flashed by the tree._ "I love you too Inuaysha. Forever and always." _He turned around as his love smiled her sweet smile and disappeared. Another white feather floated atop the one on the grave. He smiled.

"Bye Kagome. Good-bye." With that he walked into the house with his lovely daughter in his arms. It has been three years since her death, but the tree that holds all the memories will never, EVER let the people she left behind, forget her. Her smile, her thoughts, her personality, and her love. The snow still falls this day and makes the silver bell sway. The song of our lovely lady plays on and on...

A/N: Hope you liked it. I was inspired by a very talented person. I **borrowed **the title minus one letter and I **DID **ask for permission. I do not own the **Inuyasha gang, though I do wish cause Inuaysha is HOT!** Okay back to the real world. Forgive me if this person I borrowed from is mad. I asked and I hope you are not mad. Don't get mad, I pray from heaven, you stay glad...Okay Thank you **FIRYFELINE **Thank you for inspiring me! Arigato. R&R!


End file.
